bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Elioud
Elioud are the present day decedents of the Nephilim who were the offspring of angels and humans. Their ancestors were spared from death during the Great Flood but their numbers dwindled over the generations to the point of near extinction. History The Elioud are a hybrid race, descended from angels known as the Watchers who fornicated with mortal women and produced the Nephilim who in turn took mortal mates and bore the Elioud. According to legend when God flooded the Earth he spared a pair of Elioud who would go on to have many children. Many of them made their home in the Mediterranean and to the ancient Romans they were known as the Genii and they were heroes and guardians. But over time the Elioud were hunted to near extinction by both human Hunters and other supernatural beings due to some being drawn to their angelic essence and others fearing them for their power. Appearance Elioud generally appear as attractive humans. Some may posses uniquely colored eyes or hair. They all posses a pair of bird like wings that are spiritual in nature but can be summoned into the physical world to allow them to fly. The Gene The gene is passed from parent to child, it usually skips a generation or two but if both parents are Elioud then the chances of them producing a Elioud child is much higher then of one of the parents is human. The only difference between the Elioud and the gene carriers is they have no junk DNA Angelic Essence Because of their ancestry the Elioud have a scent that many supernatural creatures find alluring. Creatures like werewolves and wendigos are particularly drawn to them and even the elders of the species find it a test to their resolve just to be around them. Other races like banshees and kitsune are merely drawn to them and their aroma. Their scent varies from being to being, to werewolves they smell like moonlight and forests, to wendigos they smell like winter and raw meat. Eyes Elioud can have the same variety colored eyes a human would posses. But sometimes they can have unique colored eyes like purple, violet, silver or have a deeper coloring then regular people. Like many supernatural creatures when they get emotional or use their powers their eyes will glow a brighter color. Wings The wings of an Elioud are both spiritual and physical in nature. When not in use they are invisible and intangible and can only be seen with electronic devices or by those with enhanced eyesight or if they make them visible to be seen by others. Some are white, others come in a verity of colors like black, yellow, blue, red and green. Some have even been observed to have unique patterns and designs. When they make their wings physical they usual grow out of the back between the shoulders and will rip any clothing they are wearing on their upper body. They can use their wings to fly at high speed or use them as shields. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: They are strong enough to punch a hole through solid concrete and bend metal bars with ease. * Enhanced Durability: Elioud are capable of withstanding a great deal of damage. Gabe has shown to survive being shot in the chest seven times and being bludgeoned and being hit by a high moving truck. * Healing: They are capable of healing from almost any injury or disease. This added with their durability make them very difficult to kill. They can recover quickly from wounds and injuries that are lethal to regular people. * Enhanced Senses: All their senses are greatly enhanced, they can see in the dark and from a great distance, they can hear heart beats and can do a chemical analysis with their tongue being able to tell blood types from a single drop of blood. Their sense of smell is developed enough they can tell if a person is human or not by their smell, even werewolves who are skilled at masking their true scent have been found out by an Elioud's sense of smell, though they can not track a person by scent. * Virtues: Each individual Elioud posses a unique set of powers called Virtues. A typical Elioud has between one to seven virtues which can be anything from telekinesis to healing to teleportation. Virtues can manifest at any time in a Elioud's life and are semi-heredity. Some Elioud children inherit their parents Virtue or develop a variation of their Virtues. * Angelic Magic: Elioud are capable of invoking angels for spells and rituals. They rarely use this kind of magic because if they use it for selfish or amoral reasons the angels they invoke will punish them, either by having the spell rebound or having the opposite effect happen. Weaknesses ** Heart Extraction: Removing an Elioud's heart won't kill them but if it is destroyed they will die. ** Head Removal: If a Elioud's head is removed from their body they will die. ** Adamant: A rare celestial metal that is capable of harming divine beings. If cut by a weapon made by this substance a Elioud will heal at the same rate a human would. ** Mountain Ash: Usually it does not effect a Elioud unless they have gone dark and become evil or have ill will towards a person. ** Enochian Warding: Elioud can be imprisoned or barred from a location using sigils from the Enochian dialect. ** Nemeton Artifacts: Items made from nemetons are capable of injuring an Elioud such as Stiles Nemeton baseball bat injuring Gabe's wing when he hit it. ** Wing Removal: Removing an Elioud's wings is a painful process that will rob them the use of their Virtues. In the old days when an Elioud committed some terrible crime they would have their wings stripped.